


Dead (Trans) Girl Walking

by Broadway_Bitch



Series: Jason Dean Loves Veronica Sawyer [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dead Girl Walking Extention, F/M, They both trans, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Bitch/pseuds/Broadway_Bitch
Summary: This is just an extension of Dead Girl Walking with Trans characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of feelings about transguy!JD. And also lots of feelings about Loving boyfriend!JD.

Dear Diary,  
I just had to go and let it slip to the Heathers that I’m trans. And I just had to go and get drunk and vomit on Heather. And now by 8 am on Monday everyone will know. God, only 30 hours to live, how shall I spend it? 

I look up from my diary to the empty yard that surrounds me. I usually stay away from this part of town, but Ram’s party was around here, I see a light suddenly flicker on in the house that I’m in the yard of and I hide behind a thick oak tree. Maybe I could change my name again, ride to Seattle, but I don’t have a motorbike… A figure in the window catches my eye, it’s JD, and now I have a better idea. I wait until his light goes out before I stop hiding.

Dear Diary,  
I found JD’s house and for the remainder of my 30 hours of life, I am going to fuck Jason Dean’s brains out. 

I climb the tree just outside JD’s window, my cheeks growing hotter by the second with thoughts of how I’ll take JD apart. I cautiously inch closer to his window and giddiness fills me when I see his window lock is the old as dirt easily broken kind, and smirk when the lock falls to the ground with the first strike of my shoe. I climb into his bedroom and under his covers with him and he startles awake.  
“V-Veronica! What’re you doing in my room?!” He sits up and pulls up the sheets to cover his bare chest and I look at him with all the lust and determination I can muster and caress his cheek.  
“Shhhhhh…” I feel a fresh rush of arousal bloom in me as his cheeks fill with red. “Sorry for the rude entrance JD, but I really had to wake you. See, I’ve decided I must ride you till I break you~” His entire face is consumed by his blush as I crawl into his lap. “ Heather says I gotta go, So I’m making you my last meal on death row.” He nods and I kiss the side of his neck and rip my blazer open, accidentally taking my shirt with it, revealing my midnight blue bra and a vast expanse of pale skin. JD shivers and abandons holding the sheet in favor of running his hands over my soft stomach and sides his eyes rake over my body as if he were gazing at the most beautiful piece of art ever witnessed. I blush as his hands move to help me slide the two top layers off my shoulders. I smile and lean over him, kissing him deeply as I grind into his lap. 

JD pulls away and pushes the sheet away to reveal he’s only in some briefs and I smile and look over his newly exposed body just as he did to me. I let my lips make a trail of hickeys down his neck and all the way down from his chest to his crotch. I pull on the band of his underwear and look up at JD.  
“Let’s get rid of these yeah?” He nods and I pull them off of him before he has a chance to help me. I smile as I kiss his thigh gently before giving it a gentle bite and sucking a mark on it. Even in the darkness, I can see the way JD’s eyes shine with lust and sleepy confusion. I spread his thighs further so that I can see him. Before I dive in to eat him out, I take one last look at JD. His skin is paler than mine, making him glow even in the dim light. His small boobs covered in love bites and saliva, catching what moonlight was coming in through the open window. JD looks at me looking anxious but trusting, I smile at him and lick a stripe up his slit holding eye contact with the raven haired boy.  
“H-holy fuck Veronica…” I smile strokes his clit gently with my fingertips, making him gasp and collapse back against the bed, moaning my name. JD looks at me with lidded eyes as I slide my fingers down to feel how soaked he is. I smile brightly when I find a small river of slick and let my tongue mop up the mess and probe and explore inside the moaning mess of a boy above me. When he pushes me away frantically I know he’s almost to the edge so I let him push me back.  
“Tell me what you want JD~” He smiles and leans down planting a sloppy kiss on my lips that travels down my jaw and back to my ear.  
“I want you as naked as I am, right now.” His neck and face go red again as he unhooks my bra and tosses it away. “Beautiful~” He kisses my barely- there breasts and gives them and gets vengeance for all the hickies I planted on him. After each particularly harsh bite, or sympathetic kiss “Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful” He suddenly shucks off my skirt and panties, without warning and licks his lips hungrily. “I want your beautiful cock, in me. Now. My mouth, my pussy, I don’t fucking care.” JD looks over my hard cock like he could eat it, and then he does. He swallows me whole and suddenly my hands are in his hair, and if you would have asked me where I thought I would be now 24 hours ago, I would have never said ‘Fucking Jason Dean’s throat like it’s my salvation.’ But here we are, at 2 am on a Sunday, my cock down his throat so far I know he must be choking, and feeling a wave of guilt rush me I pull back.  
“You know, it’s cuz you’re beautiful…” JD’s eyes meet mine and they’re wide as saucers. I cup his cheek and let my thumb trail over his cheekbone. “You say you’re numb inside, but I can’t agree.” He shivers and licks me again, taking the opportunity to close his eyes. I bite my lip and moan softly. “So the world’s unfair!” I gasp and now I have JD’s attention again. “Keep it locked out there.” I sit up and kiss his forehead. “In here it’s beautiful.” 

I kiss JD hard and lay him down, groping at his boobs and grabbing a condom from my purse. “I want to plow you into this bed. I want to make you scream my name. I want the only thing you can even think for the next days to be ‘Veronica Sawyer’. I want to fuck you JD. May I?” I roll the condom over myself and rub myself against JD as he nods enthusiastically. I take his hand and grind against him slowly.  
“Let’s make this beautiful~”  
JD bites his lip and moans out lowly, “That works for me~” and JD surprised me by pushing me onto my back and sitting himself on my cock and kissing the back of my hand. “God, you’re beautiful.... I worship you.” And just like that he moves and I’m inside of him. And the world is smaller now, only the size of JDs bed. And my focus is currently on the fact that I can feel JD shiver around me and hear the moan that the shift in position rips from him.  
A moan of my own follows his close behind.“Oh, God! Love this dead girl walking!” JD bounces and grinds on me and we meet eyes, and he bites his lip gently, before he asks  
“How’d you find my address?” I laugh and kiss his nose.  
“Rock this dead girl walking!” He nods and stays quiet until I dig my nails into the bed.  
“I think you tore my mattress!” I laugh and push him onto his back and crawl over him.  
“No sleep tonight for you~” JD startles a bit and nods I look over and grab an unopened bottle of Mountain Dew and push it in his hands  
“Better chug that Mountain Dew!” he nods  
“Okay, okay…” I smile at his answer and pin his hands above his head.  
“Get your ass in gear! Make this whole town disappear!” He nods and grabs my ass a little, trying to coax me to slide back into him.  
“Okay, okay!” He looks excitedly up at me and I take the opportunity to enter him again. A few minutes later I notice the tears that are running down JDs face. I lean down and kiss them away, I rub his stomach carefully and hugging him close. He looks at me with wide eyes and I look between his eyes and his lips several times in what only feels like a second hoping he’ll take the hint to fucking kiss me already. Luckily he does, and I close my eyes as I kiss him back. We press our foreheads together and pant as we find a rhythm that we agree on. My world gets smaller still as a fresh wave of tears appear in JD’s eyes, I let go of his hand and wipe them away and start kissing him again.  
“Are you almost there?” I ask, feeling him grow tighter around me. He nods frantically and I prop myself up to a new position so I could speed up and rub his clit roughly to push him over the edge. His eyes screw shut and I pull out almost completely before slamming back inside of him, trying to hit a spot that would make him scream. It happens when I bite at his neck and hook his leg over my shoulder. He screams my name, and I kiss him until we’re both breathless and we’re both coming and It’s beautiful. JD is my entire world now. How he looks under me, how much pleasure that sends soaring through me amidst the orgasmic haze of the world, how he feels around me, how fast his heart is beating, the fact I can feel it beating around me. JD is beautiful. He’s absolutely stunning. This close I can see the steel blue that his eyes actually are, he’s blinking slowly and I can see that his eyes are glazed over and that he’s far away.  
By the time I pull out and dispose of the used condom JD has mostly cleaned himself up from the ordeal. Neither of us say a word, not willing to ruin the bliss that’s consumed us. I crawl back into bed with JD and he wraps me up in his arms. I rest my head on his chest and he kisses my forehead.  
I know now why everyone always says making love is like becoming one with someone. Because it’s true, for the best part you’re completely immersed in all that is your love and it becomes the only thing you know.  
JD holds me tightly against his chest for an hour. The only thing Jason Dean says to me in this tender silence is “Our love is God.”  
I find tears falling out of my eyes, and I move my head to his semi muscular shoulder. I let my eyes fall closed and he covers us in a soft blanket. “Our love is God.” Are the only words I can manage to force from my mouth as I fall asleep in his arms. I could have very well imagined it but I optimistically assume that the last thing he says to me before I slip away is “I worship you…”


End file.
